starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Dark Times: The Gathering
Star Wars - Dark Times: The Gathering is the third series in the Shadow Rebellion series of Star Wars - Dark Times series written by MasterNoomiZ. Due to the hiatus of MasterNoomiZ, Haou1987 takes over the publishing of this story This story will continue to follow the story of Kian Shun, Garr Maccon and Bria Tharen as they enter the final stage of preparations for their eventual operation against the Galactic Empire. It will consist of 4 issues. Issues Issue 1: The Gathering #1 The Sapphire Hawk comes out of Hyperspace into the debris field of what is left of Alderaan. Garr seems horrified by what happened to the planet here. After revealing it was the result of a cowardly attack by the Galactic Empire, Kian reveals this is the meeting place. It also turns out to be the perfect place to hide out in as a small makeshift space station has been built there. As the Sapphire Hawk boards the space station, Garr and Kian are greeted by an assortment of characters, including Bria Tharen and Hera Syndulla. As they are led into the assembly room, they are greeted by General Crix Madine who is there under orders of Mon Mothma, who unofficially supports the operation. Madine reveals that they have gathered this group together to launch an operation that strikes directly at the heart of the Empire. They have recieved partial blueprints to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant and by allying themselves with the Dreamers, they can launch a coordinated strike on the Emperor. For the final preparations for the operation to launch they need Deep Core clearance codes and a ship that doesn’t give them away. When Kian says they’ll need someone capable with the Force to engage the Emperor, it becomes clear they were hoping for Garr to be enough, but Kian and Garr attempt to subvert this. Madine informs the group that they found a good ship that can transport them under the radar to Coruscant, but they need to pick it up on Nar Shaddaa. He tasks Hera, Chopper, Kian and Bria with retrieving it and tells them they’ll meet his agent on the ground when they land. Once they arrive above Nar Shaddaa, the Ghost finds itself cornered by security patrols. Thanks to a timely intervention by their ally on the ground, they are able to safely pass by the security checkpoints and land on an abandoned shipyard in Shadow Town. Here they are met by Madine’s agent, Mesa Greenbark who leads them away, but tells them they will be required to surrender their weapons in order to leave Shadow Town due to Nar Shaddaa security. They safely make their way out of Shadow Town and onto a speeder leading up to the Upper Promenade, where Mesa introduces them to her Rebel cell. In the meantime the remaining Rebels preparing for the operation become worried when the outer perimeter on the debris field is breached by asteroid pieces. As revealed the asteroid pieces are not just pieces, but artificially built asteroid pieces by the Galactic Empire, inserted by an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer commanded by Captain Pellaeon. Issue 2: The Gathering #2 Series 'Allegiance Trilogy' Defector - Shadow Agent - Rogues Shadow Rebellion Infiltrator - The Dark Reach - The Gathering